I am your Slave Master
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Zim has give up. He wants to be helped but will Dib help him? Will Dib and Zim fall in love?
1. Please Dib

**( It's been 18 years since Zim found out he was the laughing stock of his home planet, He stayed on earth but he didn't destroy it, He did go to school but not today he decide to stay home, Dib has been wondering what's going on with the alien But he'll soon find out) Dib: I got to see what's Zim planning. Gaz: Good luck with that. ( He went to Zim's house, Walked in the House Gir was in the trashcan Dead or turned off, Zim was on the couch Crying) Zim: It's not fair, Everybody knew it but me, They knew I was the laughing stock of the planet why didn't they tell me, I hate them, I HATE THEM, why am I such a failure, I try and try but it's not good enough for them to praise me. ( He continue's crying, Dib walks up to him, sit's on the couch nexted to him and pull's him close) Dib: Finally you know how I feel, am sorry for everything Zim. Zim: Dib I give up please do what ever you want with me torture me, Beat me, make me your slave I don't care please, Please get me away from this nightmare I call a house. Dib: Ok I'll make you my slave. But 1****st**** you will have to put your hands on this desk and I'll give you some hand lashes your gonna take everyone, But if you beg for mercy or remove your hands I will know that you are playing with me understand? Zim: Yes sir. ( Zim gets up, Takes of his black gloves to revile Green hands and moves to the desk, he puts his hands on the desk while sitting down, Dib walks over there) Dib: Where's the stick? Zim: In the 2****nd**** drawer. ( Dib goes to the 2****nd**** drawer's and pulls out a teacher's teaching stick) Dib: Now this will hurt but remember no begging for mercy and no removing your hands. Zim: Yes sir. ( Dib raised the stick, He hit Zim on the hands, Zim didn't move or beg, Dib hit Zim's hand again Zim did same thing, He hit them again, again, again, Again, Again and finally Again) Dib: You took every single lash am proud of you, Now from now on you will call me Master not Dib, Dib worm, Dib human or big headed earth boy just Master, If you disobey or displease me you will be punished or worst, Now say it what am I to you Zim? Zim: You're my Master. Dib: Good boy, Now what are you to me Zim? Zim: Your slave. Dib: Good your learning, Come along Zim. ( Zim fallows Dib outside, He looks at his house one more time He lights a match, throws it at the house, the house catch's on fire he doesn't care he just fallows his Master to his place he moved into when he was kicked out of his father's home. They get to his house the house is not that big but not too small it's perfect for two people, Dib and Zim walk in the Door and Zim walks into his new life with his Master) Dib: Welcome home Slave. Zim: Thank you Master. ( Zim smiled)**


	2. My Master

**Dib: Well Zim, Remember the rules of this house and me. Rule number one of the house: Do not go out that door without my permission, Rule number 2: No sneaking off, Rule number 3 listen to me, Rule number 4 No staying up passed 12 and number 5 you do not ever call me Dib worm or you will pay got it? Zim: Yes Sir. ( Dib slaps him) Dib; What was that! Zim; Yes Master! ( Dib slaps him again) Dib: No yelling or raising your voice me. Zim: Yes Master. Dib: Good. ( Dib walks over to the couch) Dib: Zim come here. ( Zim walks over to him) Dib: You need to be punished for yelling at me you know that, Get on my lap now. ( Zim bends over Dib's lap, Dib takes off him belt, Folds it in half and looks at Zim) Dib: Am doing this for your own good you know that right? Zim: Yes Master. Dib: Good boy now you will lay there and take this you hear me? Zim: Yes Master. ( Dib Raise's the belt, He hits Zim's butt Zim didn't Beg he just sobbed, Dib hit him again, Zim cried, Dib hit him again, Again, Again, again, again, again, again and Finally again) Dib: Good boy will you ever yell at me again? Zim: No Master. Dib: Good Now sit up. ( Zim sat up on Dibs lap and Dib held him close) Dib: Be good from now on ok? Zim: Yes master. ( Dib kisses Zim on the lips and Then he licks Zim's lips they start freach kissing) Dib: Mmmm lets take this to the bedroom. ( Zim fallows Dib as soon as they get there Dib pushes Zim on the bed and hour later Dib is holding Zim close to him) Dib Sighs: I love you Zim. Zim: I love you to Master. ( They kiss, cuddle and then they fall asleep) **


	3. I wouln't hurt you

**( The nexted moring) Dib: Good moring my little slave. Zim: Moring Master am sorry for making you mad yesterday, I deserved that punishment. Dib: It's ok pet I know your sorry I love you you're my good pet ain't ya? Zim: Yes Master. Dib: My good boy. ( He cuddles Zim and kisses him) Zim: Master. Dib: Hmmm? Zim: Do you really love me? Dib: Yes pet I will always love my little pet. ( He snuggles Zim) Dib: Come on lets go to the store to buy you a collar. Zim: Yes Master. ( They get up and get dressed) Dib: Zim help me with my tie. ( Zim helps him with his tie) Dib: Come along Zim. ( They go in the pet store) Dib: Yes I would like a collar for my pet. Clerk: Sure just measure your pets neck and I'll find a collar for you. ( The Clerk hands Dib Tape Measure and walks off) Dib: Come here Zim. ( He Measure's Zim's Neck) Dib: your neck is small but I better get a medium just in case. ( The Clerk comes back) Clerk: Well? What size is your pet? Dib: He's a medium. Clerk: Oh good would you like red, Green, Black, Blue, Navy blue, or Pink. Dib: Hmmm Navy Blue please Zim go look for a leash please. ( Zim goes to find a leash) Clerk: Your friend? Dib: My lover. Clerk: Ok ( The Clerk blushes and goes to get the Collar) Zim: Leash? Leash, Oh here it is Master will be so happy. Bella: Zim it's good to see you. Zim: Not now Bella I have to find. ( Bella kissed him, Ran off, Dib was standing there with his arms crossed) Dib: Zim! Zim: Master she. Dib: Not another word mister your in trouble, Come along NOW! ( He got to the coner paid for the Collar, Dog tag and Leash, Then they walked all the way home) Dib:….. ( Then they were home) Dib: Zim you been very bad, You need to be punished, After you are Punished you will not share my bed tonight for I have a dog bed you will sleep in, The collar and Dog tag will be given to you when you learn got it. Zim: Yes Master. ( Dib Sits on the Couch, He pats his Lap) Dib: Come here Zim. Zim: Yes Master. ( He walks over there and Zim bends over Dib's lap) Dib: Your Master does not like it that you kissed another person besides me, You will lay here and take this do you understand. Zim: Yes Master. ( Dib takes off him belt, Folds it in half, Dib Raise's the belt, He hits Zim's butt Zim didn't Beg he just sobbed, Dib hit him again, Zim cried, Dib hit him again, Again, Again, again, again, again, again and Finally again) Dib: Come Zim, Dinner will be in 10 mins. ( Dib walks up stairs with Zim and they go in the bedroom) Dib: Sit in the chair I'll go get the dog bed. Zim: Yes Master. ( Zim sits in the chair, Dib goes to the closet and Puts the dog bed at the end of the bed) Dib: From now on if your not good or if you cheat on me you will be punished by the Stick do you understand? Zim: Yes Master. ( Dib Pets Zim's head) Dib: I don't want to hurt you iam doing this to protect you. Zim: Am sorry Master Zim will try harder. Dib: I know Pet, Now go to the Dog bed I'll be up with our food. ( Zim gets in his Dog bed and Dibs goes to start Dinner) Zim: I dissevered this I hurt my Master am so sorry Zim will try harder to please and sever Master. ( Meanwhile in the kitchen) Dib: He will learn I know he will, I love him dearly but he needs to learn who's the boss. ( Then he walked up stairs with the two plates) Dib: Here pet, Eat up. ( Zim takes the plate from Dib) Zim: Thank you Master. ( They eat and after they Ate.) Zim: Let me wash the Dishes Master, Thank you the diner it was deailous. ( Dib smiled and Kissed Zim on the cheek) Dib: Ok pet, Go wash them then come back to the room. ( Zim did as he was told after he washed dishes he went to the bedroom and Waited for Dib's nexted order) Dib: Bed now. Zim: Yes Master. ( Dib kissed Zim lips, Went to his bed while Zim went to the Dog bed and curled up) Dib: Good night Pet. Zim: Good night Master. ( They went to sleep)**


	4. Zim Property of Dib

**( The nexted Moring Dib woke up to find Zim not in his dog bed) Dib: ZIM! ( Zim run in there) Zim; Yes Master? Dib: Where were you? Zim: Zim wanted Master to know that I am sorry, So am cooking breakfast for you stay in bed Master it's almost done. ( He run's back downstairs and walks back up) Zim: Here you go Master. ( A tray with Orange juice, Toast, An Ham and cheese omelet, With a fork, a knife and a napkin) Dib: Thank you Zim, Where's your breakfast. Zim: I do not deserve to eat Master I was bad, Zim will make it up to Master. Dib: I will not let you go hungry go fix you something I will wait for you. Zim: Yes Master. ( He walks down and Back up with his own tray of tea, Toast and Cereal) Dib; Why didn't you fix you a omelet. Zim: I do not deserve it like Master does, Master has been good to me and I have been bad Zim will eat Cereal for being bad. ( As they ate, Dib could help but feel bad so after they ate Dib took the dishes) Zim: Let me. Dib: Sit, You been good so I will put theses in the dish washer and will have a little fun my pet. Zim: Yes Master. ( Dib goes to the kitchen, Puts them in the Dish washer and goes back up to the room) Dib: Ready Pet? Zim: Yes Master. ( After they made love, Dib holds Zim close to him) Dib: My pet will get his Collar and Tag today you have shown you are a good pet for Master. Zim: Thank you Master. ( Dib put the Collar and Tag on Zim, The Tag says Zim Property of Dib) Zim: I love it Master. Dib: I love you. ( After they made love again, Dib get up and put on his Pj Pants) Dib: Come along Pet. ( He fallow's him down stairs, They go in the living room, He sits on the couch) Dib: Come here Zim. ( Zim sits on the couch with Dib, Dib puts his arm around Zim and Cuddles him) Dib: You been so good my pet that you will share my bed tonight ok? Zim: Ok Master. ( They cuddle, Then after dinner it was night time) Dib: Come along Zim. ( The go upstairs and get in the bed) Dib: Goodnight Pet. Zim: Goodnight Master. ( They sleep)**


	5. Am Sorry Master!

**Zim: I hate you, I hate how you punish me for no reason I hate that I have to call you Master can't you see that your killing me inside I just want you to love me because I…. No I won't say it you may make me say it but I won't mean it cause I hate you right now more then ever you think it's easy I was kicked off my invader mission for being the laughing stock of the whole planet they called me a little good for noting Idiot who can't do things right and that's how you make me feel Dib, Everytime you punish me everytime you say I was bad seems like I can't do anything right but I wish I haved the courage to tell this to your face so you can know how I feel deep inside. ( Zim looks at the clock it was 6:00am Dib was at work and Zim had Finish his I hate you speech Infort of a mirror) Zim sighs: When is Master going to be home? ( Dib lefted last night at 9:00pm to go to work he promised Zim he would return home at 6:30am, Zim was worried it was already 6:25 am Dib had not come home yet until he heard the car outside Dib was home) Dib: Zim am home. Pet? Zim: Yes Master? Dib: There you are baby, I missed you pet. Zim: Zim missed Master. ( Dib kisses Zim's lips and Sit's down on the couch) Dib: What a day, Pet go get me and drink please. Zim: Yes Master. ( Zim went in the Kitchen) Zim: Dang it why can't I tell him. Dib: Tell me what? ( Zim turned around he saw Dib leaning against the wall of the door arms crossed he looked angry) Zim: Noting Master. Dib: Something, Come on Zim what are you hiding? Zim: Noting I swear. Dib: You know I don't like it when you lie to me Zim. ( Dib went over to Zim and give him a Demanding Look) Dib: Tell me Zim. Zim: I…. I hate you. Dib: What? ( Dib looked even more angrier the he was before) Zim: I hate you, How can I love somebody who doesn't love me back, Who give's me punishment's that I don't deserve, Oh you look shock now don't you now that you pet is speaking against you, Well am sick of it, Master this Master that I want to say your name, I want to say I love you and mean it instead I say it out of fear of being hit by you, I love you honesty I do but I can't handle being with a person who just want's Sex and don't even mean it when he say I love you. ( Dib slapped Zim, Zim was on the floor Dib grabbed his Arm, Pulled Zim into the living room and pulled Down Zim's pant's, Dib sat down on the couch and Put Zim over his lap) Dib: You think I don't love you, I do Zim more then you'll ever know I punish you because am doing what is best for you, I don't want just Sex from you I want to marry you make you mine, But your little outburst was uncalled for I do love you Zim so am saying this before I began I love you with all my heart. ( Dib grabbed the stick he kept in his pocket, He Hit Zim's Butt without mercy) Dib: Pet will tell me the rules and pet will tell me them now. Pet."**

**Zim was trying to control the sobs but another and another swat came down. "Obedience...honesty...respect... disciple…. love" He was cut off by another sob.**

**The Stick hitting kept coming the pain was growing too much and Zim was full out crying, not caring any more.**

**His master stopped for a moment. "Does it hurt pet? It hurts master when you yell and Hurt Master's Feelings. It hurts master when you Tell him you hate him. Zim was shaking so badly. "Am Sorry Master, Pet is So sorry he yelled and told Master he hated him.**

**Dib sneered and brought the Stick down on his Butt again. Master is disappointed in you Pet, I hope you know after this you will stay in your Dog bed do I make my self clear Pet? **

**Zim was trembling. Am sorry Master Pet is Sorry, Please stop master. Pet is sorry for yelling and telling Master he hated him. Please stop master. It hurts so bad.**

**The pain was growing worse and worse. Until Dib was done. ( Dib Grabbed Zim, Went to the bedroom and without a word put Zim on his Dog bed) Dib: Not another Word Pet. ( He took off Zim's Dog tag) Dib: That is your other punishment to, You will stay here until I am calm do I make my self clear Pet? Zim: Yes Master. ( And with that Dib Lefted Zim to comfier himself) Zim thinking: You really done it this time Zim not only did you make him mad you made him take away your dog tag, Nice done stupid you deserve this you idiot, Your noting but a worthless, Spoiled little Brat that needs a spanking, Bad Zim, Bad Zim. ( Zim cried himself to sleep, Dib went to the room, He saw Zim was Asleep with Tear lines down his face, Dib gasped and Went to Zim, He Held Zim close to him and Rocked him) Dib: Am sorry Zim, I should have stopped am Sorry baby. Zim: No pet is Sorry he hurt Master's feelings. Dib: Oh baby no am sorry I was a bad master I should have asked you if you wanted to call me Master I should have never forced it on you, But I love you never question that. ( Dib pull's out a ring box) Dib: Zim pet, Will you marry me? ( He opened the Box to revile a ring with Green Emerald's and the ring was gold) Zim: Yes Dib Yes I mean Master. Dib: No call me Dib Baby. ( He slip's the ring on Zim's finger) Dib: I love you with my soul and heart Baby. Zim: I love you to Dib.**


	6. Dib Help!

**( Dib was at the Church setting the Date for the wedding while Zim was Outside looking at the sky) Ben: Well, Well, Well what do we have here? Dan: Looks like it's Zim Boss. Ben: Hello Zim are you still with Dib? Zim: Leave me alone. Dan: You don't talk to him that way. ( Dan grabs Zim and Ben Pulls up Zim's shirt) Ben: Were gonna have fun with you Zim. Zim: No leave me alone Please you'll get me in trouble. ( Ben and Dan Smile evilly) Zim: DIB HELP PLEASE DIB! ( But Dib couldn't hear him the music in the church was to loud.) Zim: Dib Please HELP ME! ( But Dan covered his mouth after Ben got Zim it was Dan's turn after they lefted him in the parking lot of the church pants and underwear off Zim sobbed and cried, Dib came out there and Saw Zim) Dib: Zim are you ok? Zim: No am not you didn't hear me. Dib: No, Omg what happen. Zim: I was Raped by Dan and Ben. ( Zim cried Dib felt guilty, Anger and He wanted to make them pay for this) Dib: Oh baby, Come here. ( Zim got back on his underwear and Pants, He walked over to Dib and Dib hugged him) Dib: They'll pay Zim they'll pay. ( He walked Zim back to the house and Dib was planning on how he was gonna get Ben and Dan) Zim: Dib? Dib: Yes Zim. Zim: Am sorry I let somebody else touch me. Dib: No baby it was not your fault ok don't blame yourself ok. ( After Ben and Dan went to jail for rape a few weeks later Dib and Zim were married) Zim: Dib I need to tell you something. Dib: Yes Zim? Zim: Am pregnant and it's yours. ( Dib smiled and kissed Zim, He put his hand on Zim's flat belly) Dib: A baby we have to make a nursery and get baby stuff.**


	7. I love you and Our child

**( The nursery was all done, Dib came into the Kitchen Zim is now 7 months pregnant) Dib: What are you eating? Zim: I don't know. Dib sighs: Well I guess the baby is a making you eat strange things? Zim: Yep. ( Dib smiles and puts his hand on Zim's stomach, The baby kicks his hand.) Dib: The little one is staring to kick. Zim: Did he or she kick your hand? Dib: Yes. Zim: Hahaha, Kicking his or hers Father's hand that's funny the baby kicks my tummy. ( Dib laughs and pulls Zim into a kiss) Dib: Your eating a chicken sandwich. Zim: Oh is that what this is. ( Dib smirks and Picks up Zim he carries him to the bedroom and put him on the bed, Dib loses up his tie from his shirt) Dib: You know ever since you been pregnant we have not done it in a while. Zim: Dib what about the baby? Dib: Don't worry Zim I'll be careful. Zim: Ok but after this no more of it until the baby is born. Dib: Agreed. ( After they maded love Zim Snuggled in Dib's chest) Zim: Hmmm. Dib: Sleep love you need your rest. Zim: Yes Dib. ( Zim and Dib fell asleep) **


	8. I love you Forever

**( Zim was reading a book when he dropped it and screamed) Dib: What? Zim: It's time. ( Dib rushed him to the Hospital and then an hour later) Nurse: Dib you are the father of twins. Dib gasped: Twins… What about my Husband? Nurse: His fine sir and you can take them home. Dib: Good. ( He went to get his husband and there twins a boy and a girl, Later at home) Zim: What will we name them Dib? Dib: How about Alexander Adams for the boy and for the girl you can name her Zim. Zim: Ok How about Christina Elizabeth. Dib: Perfect, My children welcome to the Membrane family. (Zim grabs two baby bottles and hands on to Dib, Zim feeds the girl and Dib feeds the boy As Zim holds the girl and rock's her and puts the babies in the cribs, Dib kisses Zim) Dib: Come on love you promised. ( They went to the bedroom, Dib had candles lit and roses petals on the bed, After they maded love) Zim: I love you Dib. Dib: I love you to. Zim: Oh I finally found out why The tallest did it. Dib: Oh why? Zim: They thought I was a failure and a moron. Dib: Well I don't think you're a failure or a moron. Zim: I know. (They kissed and As they laid in the bed a song came on the radio that matched there relationship perfectly)Your cruel device, Your Blood, like ice, One look, could kill, My pain, your trill. I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold, but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I want it to much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains, ( Music….) Your mouth, so hot, Your web iam caught, Your skin so wet, Black lace on sweat, I hear you calling and it's needles and pins, I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name, Don't wanna touch you but your under my skin, I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison, your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains, Running deep inside my veins poison burning inside my veins, one look could kill, My pain your trill,. I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I want it to much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains, your poison running though my veins your poison I don't want to break these chains( Music….) I wanna to love you but I better not touch. I wanna to hold but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I want it to much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison your poison running though my veins your poison, I don't want to break this chains…. Poison. ( They kissed) **


End file.
